Miss Murder
by spencer.does.handstands
Summary: my first Castle fanfic.   Beckett & Castle stumble upon a murder that hits one of their own harder than they'd expect.    sorry, bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

Castle's P.O.V

I smiled down at the perfect little baby curled up in my arms. It sucked on its fingers, big hazel eyes gazing up at me like it was opening them for the first time. I rubbed the soft porcelain skin on its cheek with my thumb. Taking its fingers out of its mouth, it gave me a big, toothless grin and made a noise close to little laughter. I smiled even bigger and laughed along with it.

All of a sudden, the front door slammed open and a dark figure stood there, gun pointed at me. I didn't know who this baby belonged to or who was about to shoot, but I knew I had to protect the baby.

I put one arm up, still cradling the infant close to me. I set down the baby, who started whimpering, and then wailing. The figure didn't flinch. I raised both arms, feeling small tears welling in my eyes. The sound of the baby's helplessness was unbearable. I looked at the baby then at the figure.

"Please," I whispered, my lip quivering.

The shadow unlocked the gun and shot. As I was nailed in the chest I bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat.

It was just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

-One

Beckett's P.O.V

I typed at a steady pace, dismissing homicide charges against Julie Hasler. I could smell the fresh coffee brewing from the break room. Obviously someone had gotten here just as early as I had.

_Oh well_, I thought. _If they want to be known, they'll make themselves known._

A few brief footsteps followed. Castle began walking to my desk, a cup of coffee in each hand. He had such a sullen look to his face, like something was on his mind. He sat down and handed me a coffee.

"Hey," I said, "isn't 5:30 usually the time you're getting in bed on a Saturday?"

He continued to stare straight forward. Sipping his coffee, he shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep," he told me in a strange and awkward tone. It sounded almost vulnerable.

"You okay?" I asked. "You seem distracted, and not in your normal A.D.D way of distracted."

He looked at me frowning.

"Couldn't sleep," he repeated.

"Why not?" I replied.

"I had a weird, sort of disturbing dream. It was out of the norm of my normal dreams though," Castle explained.

He looked away from me again with a furrowed brow. He took another sip of coffee. As did I. It was an especially creamy but strong brew today.

I went back to typing out the paper work. Castle and I sat in silence as the sun began to slowly come up as people began to flood the 12th precinct bullpen. But throughout all of that, I wondered and wondered what Castle had dreamed about.


	3. Chapter 3

-Two

Castle's P.O.V

_Stop thinking about it_, I told myself.

But for some reason, I couldn't. The dream was imprinted into my brain like a brand on a cow. But why? I had had _plenty_ of dreams and weird ones specificly! But never one like this. This kind of dream made me want to glance over my shoulder every ten seconds or so. I had felt _extremely_ paranoid until I had gotten to the precinct. Being around twenty plus people with guns gave me a sense of safety.

But I wanted to tell somebody. Somebody who would sort of get where I was coming from.

Alexis?

No. She's smart, and SUCH a wonderful girl but I don't know if I should tell her this. I mean, she worries about me enough already, why tell her about the strangeness of my mind in a subconscious state?

Mother?

No. She had her own problems to deal with. Ever since Chet had died she'd been taking her sorrow out with drinking. When she was sober, she was acting.

Ryan? Esposito?

No. Just… no.

_I could tell_, I started to think.

…Beckett?

Noooooo! No no no no no! Why did that stupid of an idea cross my mind? I'm not that much of an imbasal! Why would she care about some dream about someone elses baby and some shadow with a gun? But then I though again…

Would anyone else ever go to the trouble of looking back into her mothers case? We had found the son of a gun who killed Johanna Beckett. And even though he had to be shot, did we not find him? Didn't she owe me the smallest favor of at leas listening? I was gonna push my luck and completely out of my comfort zone.

"Beckett?" I spoke up.

"What is it Castle?" She replied.

I bit my lower lip a little bit. Why was I so nervous? She looked up, probably thinking I hadn't heard her.

"What?" she repeated.

I opened my mouth to speak up, but her phone rang. She held a hand up and answered.

"Beckett."

Pause. She grabbed a pen and paper.

"Alright what's the address?"

She jotted down a few words and numbers down on a post-it note and said, "Okay. We'll be there ASAP."

Hanging up the phone she said, "Murder, ghetto side of town. You in?"

I sighed. "Yep."

We both got up and put our coats on.

_Best to leave it as it is, _I thought._ At least for now._


End file.
